Family Situation Different Story
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: Okay this kinda of the same as Family Situation rewrite by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix by different also. hope you like. Harry Potter was on his way to see his godfather Sirius Black, what he didn't expect to see a pink hair lady with a sun bright yellow hair guy there. Sakura Haruno and Naruto are here to help/protect Harry, Sakura's brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey people my name is EmilyLovesbooks and I have this really good story this kinda of the same idea of story "Family Situation". I hope you like it so please read and love it I hope thanks. Also it is kinda the same plot as "Family Situation" so give some credit to xDarakuxShitaxTenshix okay it is a NARUSAKU paring but Sakura and Harry family relationship. Hope you like it enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Harry's point of view

It was just a beautiful night as I set off to see Sirius Black my godfather. As I got of my broom I said the spell to enter the house. As I walk though the narrow hall I heard people bickering.

"No I won't allow it, Harry will be staying with me." said that deep voice I knew. Sirius Black

I was about to walk into the room until I heard this women voice I never heard before.

"No! I am Harry's big Sister and I saw he lives with me instead of this place you call home!." screamed the unknown woman voice

I walk though the doors, I now knew I have a big sister. 'Why didn't she come and help me instead of leaving me?' This thought went through my head as I walked though the doors. What I saw couldn't shock me even more. My sister has pink hair.

'HARRY!" yelled the pink hair lady

I pulled out my wand and pulled off the lady

"Who are you?" I yelled at the random lady. Yes I knew that was mean but I didn't know what else to do.

But then the pink hair lady hit me in the head really hard, that left a big size bump on my head.

"Owww!" I said, "Why in hell do that for lady!" I yelled

"Is that anyway to treat your sister. I thought I taught you better than that" said the pink hair lady

"Sorry?" I reply back to the lady, I then turn to face Sirius

"What is going on Sirius?" I asked

"Well Harry this is Sakura Haruno, your sister." reply Sirius

"My s-s-sister?" I shuddered, everything was spinning then it turn black.

* * *

**Well tell me if you love or hate it I'm still doing any request for story in reason and also if I know the book and anime/manga. Read and review promise to update soon read my other story aslo well bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody for those who ask questions your answers will come in this chapter or the next chapter. I hope you will like this chapter and also I don't have much things to do so any request I will take. Sorry for not updating sooner I had a lot of busy things to do and I hope you can forgive me for not updating any sooner. I'm sorry, but enjoy the chapter I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap on last chapter:**

"Who are you?" I yelled at the random lady. Yes I knew that was mean but I didn't know what else to do.

But then the pink hair lady hit me in the head really hard, that left a big size bump on my head.

"Owww!" I said, "Why in hell do that for lady!" I yelled

"Is that any way to treat your sister. I thought I taught you better than that" said the pink hair lady

"Sorry?" I reply back to the lady, I then turn to face Sirius

"What is going on Sirius?" I asked

"Well Harry this is Sakura Haruno, your sister." reply Sirius

"My s-s-sister?" I shuddered, everything was spinning then it turn black.

* * *

** Chapter 1**

**Harry's prov**

When I woke I saw my "sister" with her hands on my head. Her hands has this green glow around them. I felt at peace but that soon left as she took her hands off my head. I stood up but soon stumble down in less of a second.

" Whoa there, you need to lie down before you hurt yourself." said Sakura, behind her was a blonde hair guy who was a head taller than her and a guy with black hair shape like a duck butt. The blonde hair one step forward to Sakura and whisper something into her ear.

" Ok Naruto, why don't you and Sasuke go a head." said Sakura to the guy known as Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan! I don't want to go with Saskue-teme!" said Naruto with a pout.

"Baka!" said Sakura while hitting him on the head " Fine, Saskue you go ahead to the school we will go with Harry instead."

Sasuke just scoffs "Fine," and then just mumbles about how they get all the fun.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" i yelled

"Harry I will explain to you later tonight, just please get some sleep." said Sakura

"Harry, Sakura is right after all she is a doctor, just get some rest and we will sort thing out later tonight okay?" said Sirius

"Fine, but later tonight you will explain everything." I reply back soon I lay back down and went to sleep, the last thing I heard was

"But-t-t Sakura-Chan I want a kiss now!" yelled the Naruto guy

"Baka! Shut up before you wake Harry!" yell my protective sister.

'Thank you sis, I'm glad you shut him before I did.'

* * *

**I hope you like the second chapter. Tell me you like it or not I will updating soon this week hopefully. Please tell me what you think. Sorry you had to wait so long for the updating I will try to update sooner. Thanks RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody okay I know I didn't get to post this chapter last week but now I am going to try to post up my chapters for this story every Sunday. I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer than they usually are. I hope you like this chapter. Don't feel shy to tell me what you think of my story. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

"Fine, but later tonight you will explain everything." I reply back soon I lay back down and went to sleep, the last thing I heard was

"But-t-t Sakura-Chan I want a kiss now!" yelled the Naruto guy

"Baka! Shut up before you wake Harry!" yell my protective sister.

'Thank you sis, I'm glad you shut him before I did.'

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** (happening while Harry is asleep.)**

"BAKA! Shut up before you wake up Harry!" Sakura yelled at Naruto

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss later then!" Naruto whisper back

"I don't think so Naruto." Sakura reply back while walking out of the room

"But I think you do Sakura-chan" said Naruto into my ear and then kissing my cheek

"Naruto-" yelled Sakura but was cut off by Naruto's lips

There Naruto and Sakura started a make out session.

They were brought back from their make out from Sirius.

"Sakura Potter! I don't want to that in my house now into the kitchen!" yelled Sirius

There stood a very red Sakura and Naruto.

As the three walk toward the kitchen a snake appear with a note.

Sakura took the note and starts reading it . Sakura wrote a note and attach it to the snake. She then gave the snake a rat, Poof the snake was then gone.

"What did the note say Sakura." said Naruto

" We might need to leave a bit early I'll explain on the way to Hogwarts." reply Sakura

Sakura then turn to Sirius and said to him. " I am going to have Harry's memories of today erase."

" Okay I will send him to Hogwarts tomorrow. Are you going to ride the train then?" ask Sirius

"Yes, don't worry I will explain to him later." reply Sakura

Sakura then walk up to Harry and wrote the signs for the seal. Sakura then made hand signs and said out loud "**_metsu seal"_**

Sakura look toward Sirius "He will have head aches in the morning don't worry he will be fine."

"I will trust you Sakura also protect Harry at Hogwarts." reply Sirius

"With my life! Let's go Naruto." Said Sakura

"Hai" said Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura left leaving smoke behind.

* * *

**Hope you like it sorry for not updating any sooner! R&R Tell me what you think good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I have made a new change to my updating I am going to try to update at least once every 2 weeks for now on for this story. I hope you guys like it so far.**

* * *

**Recap on last** **chapter**

Sakura then turn to Sirius and said to him. " I am going to have Harry's memories of today erase."

" Okay I will send him to Hogwarts tomorrow. Are you going to ride the train then?" ask Sirius

"Yes, don't worry I will explain to him later." reply Sakura

Sakura then walk up to Harry and wrote the signs for the seal. Sakura then made hand signs and said out loud "**_metsu seal"_**

Sakura look toward Sirius "He will have head aches in the morning don't worry he will be fine."

"I will trust you Sakura also protect Harry at Hogwarts." reply Sirius

"With my life! Let's go Naruto." Said Sakura

"Hai" said Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura left leaving smoke behind.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner'**_

**Harry's prov (Harry has been sleeping for 2 days)**

I had just woken up from rather a strange dream of his, but couldn't remember what the dream was, the last thing I remember was the trial was now back at Headquarters. I was walking past the kitchen door until I heard Sirius.

"Should we tell Harry about his sister?" ask Sirius

"I have a sister? What is her name? Can I met her? What does she look like? Why haven't she come any sooner?" I ask really happy. Just the thought of having a sister make me happy.

"Harry your sister name is Sakura Haruno. She and her family has been living in Japan, that is all I can tell you, dear boy. But also here are some past pictures of her. But you must get ready for Hogwarts." said Sirius while giving me the pictures

The pictures shows a lovely 12 year old girl. She had long pink hair that stop mid back way. She wore black denim shorts with a red tank top that had a white symbol in the middle. I couldn't but to smile at how happy she looks in each picture.

* * *

**Next day on the train to Hogwarts**

Ron, Hermione and I all stood right outside of the train. Ron and Hermione aboard the train and I was about to join them until I saw a bright blonde hair guy in a black cloak drop a note. I went up to the note and open it up. The note had said " go to the last compartment, there is a surprise for you." I did as the note and in there was Ron, Hermione, and person in a black cloak when seems to be sleeping.

"Who is this?" I ask my friends

"Don't know the person was in here when we got here." said Ron

As Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting down the train started to move to Hogwarts. Suddenly the train has stop the the cloak figure stood up. You can now tell the cloak figure was a women.

"You were awake the whole time?" said Ron

"Yep" reply the girl then put her hand in her ear

"Nani ga okotte iru? (What is going on?)" said the girl in a language that none of us knew.

"Obie dōtai no mae ni teki ga arimasu. (There are enemies in front of a scared conductor.) " reply a unknown voice

"Sorera o torinozoku. (Take them out)" said the girl

"Yorokon de.( Gladly.) " reply the unknown voice

"I think it is time for introductions." said Harmione

"My name is Harmione Granger." said Harmione

"My name is Ron Weasley." said Ron

"My name is Harry Potter." I said

"My name is Sakura Haruno and Harry's sister." She said while pulling down her hood.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like it also don't forget Harry forgot his memories of Sakura and all the things of that night. Or was it all just a dream well find out in the next chapter I hope you like it review and continue reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody sorry for the late update I know I have been getting slower in updating but I am trying my best. I hope you like this chapter, I am trying to make this story really good. Also don't forget in from the last chapter Harry got his memories of Sakura are gone. Enjoy! :)**

**Recap from last chapter:**

"I think it is time for introductions." said Harmione

"My name is Harmione Granger." said Harmione

"My name is Ron Weasley." said Ron

"My name is Harry Potter." I said

"My name is Sakura Haruno and Harry's sister." She said while pulling down her hood.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry starts to smile before he ran up to Sakura and gave her a big hug. Sakura was shocked but starts to smile back and returned the hug to Harry.

"Awww. Does Potter finally have someone that cares?" said Draco Malfoy is a sarcastic kind of voice

"Why don't you shut it teme before I shut it for you." said an annoyed Sakura

"A teme, te-me. What did you. Do you need me to spell it for you Draco?" said Sakura with a smirk in the back you can hear Harry, Ron and Harmione giggling.

"What does that mean!" said an angry Draco

"That mean bastard idiot!" reply Sakura

"You bitch! Why don't you-" said Draco while pulling out his wand to cast a spell on Sakura

But before he could someone grabs his arm, Sakura smirk at what see saw. Draco turned around just to be faced with an chest, he look up and saw Naruto's faced. Draco look back at his gang just to find them on the ground with Sasuke looking bored, he turned back around toward Naruto who grabbed him by his clothes.

"Never call my Sakura-chan a bitch unless you want to die never hurt her too." said Naruto in a threateningly

Draco gulped.

"Naruto-kun let him go. It smells pretty bad already from the shit from his gang because of Sasuke I don't him to make it even stinkier." said a smirking Sakura

"Fine, but he deserved it though." said Naruto

Draco and his gang ran out of the room and ran away back to their compartment. Naruto, Sasuke and the others sat down in the compartment with Harry, Hermonie, and Ron on one side and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on the other. Naruto's arm was around Sakura's waist and Sakura was leaning on Naruto.

"Oh by the way my name is Naruto and this is Sasuke." said Naruto while pointing at Sasuke with his free hand

"Is there anything you want to know? asked Sakura

"Why did you come this year?" ask Ron

"Well Voldemort wasn't much of a threat till this year." reply Sakura

"Are you and him are together?" asked Hermonie while pointing at Naruto

"Yes we are." said Sakura while showing her the ring on her left finger

Hermonie and Sakura started talking to each other about the ring for 5 minutes until Harry spoke.

"Why did you leave me?" ask Harry

Sasuke and Naruto look at Sakura, she had the saddest face they have ever seen ever.

"Harry I didn't want to live you, it was just that, when he tried to kill you I was in the kitchen and Voldemort didn't see me. Mom knew I was there so used some of her magic to transport me to Japan. I was alone since I was 5 years old Harry. I was adopted into the Harunos Family in Japan. I wanted to come back but I couldn't I became a ninja Harry for you." explained Sakura

"I am so sorry Sakura, I don't deserved a sister like you." cried Harry

Sakura came up to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"I am the one who should say sorry, I am a terrible older sister." cried Sakura

" No you are the best sister in the world." reply Harry

"No you are the best brother in the world." reply Sakura

They stood in each others arms comforting each others until the train stop and they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well what do you think so far I will try to make an update in 2 weeks I hope. Please tell me what you think! Til next time people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so just to let everybody know I will be updating as soon as I can this is my only story I have so far the is going on, I hope with everybody support of reading this chapter I can make a squeal to this story. Well I hope you like it and yeah enjoy!**

**RECAP ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

"Why did you leave me?" ask Harry

Sasuke and Naruto look at Sakura, she had the saddest face they have ever seen ever.

"Harry I didn't want to live you, it was just that, when he tried to kill you I was in the kitchen and Voldemort didn't see me. Mom knew I was there so used some of her magic to transport me to Japan. I was alone since I was 5 years old Harry. I was adopted into the Harunos Family in Japan. I wanted to come back but I couldn't I became a ninja Harry for you." explained Sakura

"I am so sorry Sakura, I don't deserved a sister like you." cried Harry

Sakura came up to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"I am the one who should say sorry, I am a terrible older sister." cried Sakura

" No you are the best sister in the world." reply Harry

"No you are the best brother in the world." reply Sakura

They stood in each others arms comforting each others until the train stop and they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everybody got out of the train and heads toward the carriage that are pulled by some weird type of horse thingy. Sasuke and Naruto rode with Hermoine and Ron towards the castle. Harry and Sakura stood there waiting for the next carriage to come. As they sat down into the carriage Harry moved his head to lay on his sister's shoulder on the way towards the castle.

Sakura gently woke up Harry from his short nap. They both smiled at each other and walked into the castle with the others. When they all walked in Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't be found.

"Hey guys do you see my sister and her team mates at all? I can't find them." said Harry

"Maybe they are in the dinning hall already Harry." reply Hermione

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk to the dinning hall and sat at their table.

_Time skip ... After the first years are sorted_ out

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. We have some new professors joining us this year. ( Same speech as in the movie pretty much) And finally there will be a new class for all years. It will be a self-defense class for those of you who will be in serious trouble in the event your wand is taken away or for some reason you can't use your wand. This class will be taught by Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are three of our new teachers; treat them both with the utmost respect. Also Sakura Haruno will be helping Madam Promfrey in the hospital wing sometimes, and with that I hope everybody will have a wonderful year!" Dumbledore finished and food appeared before everyone"

With Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"This is great I get to have my sister as a teacher. I can see her all the time now." said Harry

"Yes it is great right, now I finally found a girl who knows how to handle you boys right. Ron and I heard you sister is not someone to mess with." said Hermione

"Yea we hear it from the duck butt hair guy that she gave him a black eye with a small hit of hers." said Ron

"Well I know now never to get on my sister's bad side, and be the way the guy with the duck butt hair name is Sasuke." reply Harry

"Now lets start eating I'm hungry." said Ron

Harry and Hermione just laugh at Ron.

With Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto

"_Well have anything gone wrong since I was gone Sasuke?" ask Sakura (Italics= Japanese)_

_"Nothing at all we just told Hermione and Ron never to get on your bad side, unless they want to get hurt." reply Sasuke_

_"Yeah, Sakura-hime is strongest no one will ever want to hurt her." said Nartuo "Also have you told Harry yet?" _

Sakura shook her head "no". _"I will soon though don't worry I am going to tell him when dinner is finish though okay." _

_Naruto just smiles and puts his hand on top of hers. They both smile at each other in a loving way. Sasuke just look at the two wishing his love could be there with him. Sasuke just sighs as he thinks about Karin. _

* * *

_After dinner was over_

Harry was walking out of the dinning hall until he heard someone called his name.

"Harry wait up!" said an voice

Harry turns around to find his sister moving towards him.4

"Yea Sakura." said Harry

"Harry I have something to tell you." reply Sakura.

Sakura whisper into Harry's ear and said "When me and Naruto gets married you are moving in with us. You don't have to live with our cousins the Dursley's anymore, isn't that great."

"Really I don't have to live with them!" said Harry excitedly

"Really Harry, me and Naruto have been talking about it before we even came here. I ain't missing anymore of your live Harry. But we live in Japan, don't worry you still be able to go to your school if you want and you will still be going to Hogwarts also. So what do you say Harry want to live with me and Naruto?" ask Sakura

"Yes! A million time yes!" answered Harry

They both hug each other before Harry had to go back to his dorm. Harry sleep knowing this year was going to be great.

* * *

**Well what do you think. Also any request stories out there I can do just ask and I will try to do my best for you story! Review and continue reading my stories thanks til next time people! Peace out! :)**


	7. I am so sorry people!

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait and everything and I know you guys are going to hate but I am stopping this story for a couple of months because of school is coming and I don't have time to work on it. I promise i will find time after a couple of months when i get use to my schedules at school. I have chapter that is almost done when I finish the chapter I will post the chapter up then I will be taking a brake.

I am sorry for everything I am also going to rewrite some of the chapters to let you guys know right now. Don't forget to review of what you think of my past chapter I need to know what you guys think of the chapters. I want to know if I need to improve or I am doing great where I am please let me know it would help a lot! Till next time you readers!


End file.
